legend_of_the_mythological_genesfandomcom-20200213-history
Genetic Hypnotist
Mental energy was a kind of energy that had no form or substance to it. Once it was sent out, it was hard for others to detect or defend against it. Scientists discovered after multiple investigations that mental energy was a strange kind of brain waves. Once someone awakened the Mental Gene, they would be able to send out these brain waves just like sound waves. There would even be a return echo once the brain waves hit any objects, and the pituitary gland would be able to sense the rebounded brain waves and perceive the surroundings from there. This was extremely similar to the echolocation ability of dolphins. In addition, when this kind of brain waves was strengthened to a certain extent, it would manifest and could interfere with the thoughts of others, hypnotizing them or even causing them to be trapped inside an illusion. This was the theory of genetic hypnotists. Genetic hypnotists, through awakening mythological genes, could use mental energy to hypnotize people. They could cure psychological problems of patients, causing their targets to sink into a deep sleep and even nourishing their targets' hearts and minds. But similarly, there were some genetic hypnotists who would make use of these methods to control the human heart, all to satisfy the greed in their hearts. In any case, genetic hypnotists were an extremely rarely seen type of geneticists. Their abilities couldn't be considered extremely powerful or well-rounded, but they were strange and crafty. Hypnotism is a kind of mental control. The users first have to have strong mental strength. After that, through language, actions, and body movements, they are capable of releasing their own charisma to build up affinity and creating a strong suggestion, trying to influence the target's mind. Ultimately, they could even control their target's consciousness… Genetic Hypnotist Qualifications The Genetic Hypnotist Qualifications can be classified as: * Hypnotist Apprentice * Initial-grade Hypnotist * Mid-grade Hypnotist * High-grade Hypnotist * Grandmaster Hypnotist How to Become a Hypnotist If you want to learn how to become a hypnotist, you first have to understand Bio-magnetic Fields. What genetic hypnotists need to do is to use their sensitive mental energy to grasp the bio-magnetic fields of humans or other living creatures. After that, through the usage of language, actions, and body language, they could form a mental resonance with the target before finally causing their targets' minds to grow numb. In the end, it would allow them to be controlled. Hypnotism emphasizes on not leaving any traces; it's a superior technique. If one intentionally wanted to hypnotize others, it would only cause their target's heart to be filled with wariness. Hence, there are three common techniques that are used often by hypnotists. They are: * Hand Imprints - Hand imprints are a kind of unique martial art that can stimulate one's mental energy and use it to cause the consciousness of others to be blurred as one carries out the hypnotism. * Speech - Speech is a kind of method where one depends on the special pronunciation of words or rhythm to shake the consciousness of others. ** For example, some of the Buddhist chants from the Ancient Earth Era are famous for being used for hypnotism, granting the effect of enlightenment. * Tools - As for tools, it means that the hypnotists would use a variety of special tools such as pocket watches, coins, cards...to distract the target's attention before achieving a silent hypnotism effect. Although the techniques are different, the logic behind them is the same. With regards to the innate nature of hypnotism, hypnotism simply means using one's mind to smash the mind of others. There are three essential points: # The hypnotist has to grasp the bio-magnetic field of the target. The first point depends on the sharpness of one's spiritual sense. # One has to unleash their mental energy and focus it on their target through body movements and their voices to create a strong influence. # The timing is crucial; one has to find the best timing to smash the defense of the target's mind. All three essential points have to be mastered before one could become a qualified hypnotist How to Liberate the Power of the Mind To liberate the power of the mind, it has to start from a smile. A smile that comes from one's innermost heart that's displayed on one's face would have a powerful formless influence, causing others to be happy. Smiling can gain you the trust of others. If your expression is cold and you have a poker-face, other people would instantly be wary towards you the moment they glanced at you. If that's the case, the probability of you successfully hypnotizing the target would be greatly diminished. Smiling and physical contact are the shortest bridges to link strangers. By doing so, it would make things easier for you to enter the minds of your target… Trivia * The salary for hypnotist apprentice wasn't high. As long as one awakens the mental gene, one can learn some of the more elementary hypnotism techniques. It is different for the official hypnotists, they have to undergo many difficult exams before they can reach the stage where they can control the hearts of people through hypnotism. Only then can they be called an official hypnotist. Initial-grade hypnotists can cause their targets to enter deep sleep and heal the injuries of their psyche! Initial-grade hypnotists have a salary ranging from 100,000 star coins to a million star coins usually… Category:Universe Category:Occupation